El departamento
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: John y Bobby compartiendo departamento en la universidad [¡Feliz cumpleaños grimmjow Kurosaki Drake!]


**_Nota:_** _Este regalo es para_ _ **grimmjow Kurosaki Drake**_ _. Una amiga del foro Groovy mutations. Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado, lo sé. Pero como terminé esto en vacaciones, opté por publicarlo a pesar de las fechas)._

 _La idea que sugirió era la de Bobby y John compartiendo departamento durante la universidad. John estudiando un doctorado en literatura y Bobby contador._

 _Ahora sí, a leer._

* * *

 **I.**

—Mi beca puede pagar por esto.

—¿Seguirás alardeando sobre tu beca completa?

—Por supuesto. Me gusta restregarles mi logro a todos. Nadie tuvo fe en mí.

—…

—…

—Me gusta el lugar.

—Dos habitaciones, cocina y living pequeño; cerca del campus. No podemos dejarlo ir, Drake.

—…

—…

—¿Pero qué haremos con el dinero? Casi no nos quedará nada para comer.

—La comida instantánea salva vidas.

—Detesto la comida instantánea.

—…

—¿Qué?

—Solo firma el contrato o quemaré todos tus discos.

—…

—…

—Ok, pero yo elijo habitación primero.

—Eso quisieras.

* * *

 **II.**

—¡No, Bobby! —chilló Rogue, acercándose a la puerta, siendo perseguida por el rubio—. Juro que si tocara esa cosa, absorbería sus recuerdos.

—¡Pero no es tan malo! —trató de defenderse. La escena era seguida por la mirada de Pyro, quien reposaba en un cojín en el suelo, frente a la pequeña mesa de café.

Rogue gruñó exasperada, antes de salir con un portazo detrás de ella.

—Dime que hablaban de tu pene y escribiré esa escena en una novela —espetó Pyro, con un tono aburrido, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo.

Bobby estaba dándose de cabezazos contra la puerta.

—Juro que eso sería más fácil.

John continuó garabateando en su cuaderno. No tenía ánimos de oír a su amigo y sus problemas amorosos con la sureña. Además, sus ideas sueltas no podían perderse. Eso podía volverse un libro en un futuro. Nunca se sabía.

—Pensé que acordamos que limpiaríamos la nevera una vez al mes —dijo el rubio.

—Nunca hay nada ahí ¿para qué molestarse? —replicó sin levantar la mirada.

—¡Porque Rogue dijo que me dejaría si no limpio este lugar! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos a los lados, como señalando un punto. El lugar era un desastre. De hecho, la mesilla de té solo existía porque Kitty se las obsequió, luego de cansarse de comer en el suelo.

—Genial. Haremos una salida de solteros, entonces.

—¡John! —gritó molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Cuando al fin levantó la mirada se encontró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados de Bobby.

—Limpiaremos —dijo firme.

—¿Quién dice? —espetó desafiante— ¿Rogue?

—No —le aseguró—. Lo dice mi deseo de no contraer hepatitis y esa cosa que parece que cobrará vida en la nevera, que alguna vez fue una sopa instantánea.

—Genial. Suerte con esa dura misión —replicó bajando la cabeza a su tarea nuevamente—. Recuerda que si esa sopa tiene vida, deberás hablar con el Profesor. No puedes matarla. Quizás quieran adoptarla. Puede hacerse pasar por hija de Bestia.

—¡John!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Perfecto! No me ayudes —sentenció indignado, pisando fuerte hacia la nevera—. Rogue quizás me deje gracias a ti, intento frustrado de mejor amigo.

John se mordió la lengua sin decir nada al respecto. No iba a sonreír ante la idea. No frente a Bobby, al menos.

 _15 minutos después_

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡Esa cosa está viva! —Bobby gritaba mientras corría hacia John nuevamente—. ¡Juro que esa cosa está viva, John! —chilló con expresión aterrada, sosteniendo la muñeca derecha, como si estuviera lesionada—. ¡Me tocó! Me dará hepatitis… ¡Me dará ébola!

Pyro no pudo evitarlo. Explotó en una carcajada sonora, rodando por el suelo.

Bobby era el típico adolescente que le debía la vida al Instituto Xavier. Literalmente. No hubiera sobrevivido un día en la calle.

—¡Te dije que debías llamar al Profesor! —dijo entre risas.

—Oh, cierra la boca —espetó enfurruñado—. Vístete y salgamos de aquí.

—¿Qué? —intentó ahogar la risa, cuando se incorporaba.

—Noche de solteros. Lo prometiste, Dyce —le recordó arrojándole una chaqueta a la cara y abriendo la puerta, antes de que el pirómano pudiera replicar.

John salió a tropezones detrás de su amigo. Esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa ante la idea.

* * *

 **III.**

John sostenía que el shot de tequila fue lo que lo embriagó. Según él, su borrachera nada tenía que ver con todas las cervezas y cocteles que bebió antes. No, no.

Bebía café, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, en un vano intento porque el dolor palpitante cesara.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacer salida de solteros —murmuró Bobby, arrastrando los pies hacia la nevera que motivó la noche anterior.

—Anotado.

El rubio bebió ávido una botella de agua, sin detenerse a respirar. Cuando la acabó, se quedó observando al castaño frente a él.

—Tienes un moretón. —Señaló al cuello del pirómano, haciendo que este último se llevara la mano al hematoma, de manera instintiva. No recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero como lo que sea que hizo no conllevo a un tipo sin-nombre en el departamento, no estaba preocupado.

—Genial —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Recuerdas quién te lo hizo?

—No —replicó con una "p" sonora al final—. Pero no hay nadie más además de nosotros aquí, así que supongo que estamos bien.

Bobby no dijo nada al respecto, aunque la expresión casi dolida que se dibujó en sus facciones hizo desear a John hacer alguna pregunta. Pero el castaño no era exactamente bueno con eso de interrogar a la gente sobre sus emociones, era más fácil asumir que todo se debía a la resaca y dejarlo estar.

* * *

 **IV.**

—Así que ¿de veras todo terminó con Rogue? —John preguntó casual, cuando se sentaba en un cojín en el suelo, junto a Bobby.

—Pensé que quedó claro, la última vez —respondió distraído.

—Sí, recuerdo que la cosa-portadora-de-hepatitis-y-tal-vez-ébola llevó a una discusión extraña, pero no creí que era el fin de la historia.

—Tengo cosas qué pensar, John ¿Sí? —soltó con fastidio.

—¿En números? —se burló.

Bobby se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada. Una señal de que John debía guardarse su estúpido sentido del humor.

—¿Qué pasa, Drake? —le pidió serio—. Pensé que amabas a Rogue —señaló tragándose la punzada dolorosa que sentía en el pecho al recordar ese hecho.

—No lo sé —susurró, haciendo que las palabras hicieran brincar el corazón de Pyro. Pero no era el momento, él lo sabía mejor.

—Pues… ella no vendrá esta noche —le recordó—. Kitty llamó para decirme que vendrá con Jubilee y Peter. —Sonrió, dejando caer una mano amigable en el hombro del otro.

Bobby clavó los ojos en John, forzando una sonrisa para corresponder el gesto.

—Gracias, amigo.

—No hay de qué, Ice-boy —aseguró con un empujón juguetón. Luego se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

—John… —lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—¿Sí? —Giró sobre su eje para mirarlo.

—¿No recuerdas la salida de solteros? —preguntó con ojos tristes.

—No, no realmente ¿por qué?

—Por nada —se apresuró a negar.

John fingió que le creía.

—Por cierto… —elevó la voz para que lo oyera desde la sala— quemé tu calculadora cuando jugaba con fuego, esta mañana.

—¡John!

Se rió cuando cerraba la puerta.

* * *

 **V.**

John estaba luchando con una novela por esos días.

—No todos los escritores consumen drogas.

—No dije que lo hicieran, solo dije que yo lo necesitaba.

—Escribes genial sin drogas.

—Tú no sabes una mierda de literatura —le recordó cuando apuntó al montón de papeles con números y ecuaciones.

—Lo sé —dijo con un puchero pensativo—. Pero todos dicen que eres genial.

—¿Todos? —cuestionó elevando una ceja.

—Storm, el Profesor, Kitty, tus maestros… —enumeró.

Pyro resopló despectivo, dejando rodar los ojos.

—Solo salgamos —dijo levantándose de la silla. Bobby no dudó en seguirlo, a pesar de que no fuera su estilo dejar sus deberes a la mitad. Sabía que John era de esos escritores fantásticos que solo necesitaban que se los recordaran, de vez en cuando.

Ninguno se drogó esa noche.

* * *

 **VI.**

Bobby no estaba muy seguro de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Los mejores amigos no deberían tener relaciones sexuales; o al menos eso le diría Jubilee, bebiendo un trago, si es que no incluía a Pyro en la ecuación. Después de todo, ella fue la primera en sostener que debían besarse para cortar la tensión.

Así que ahí estaban, John durmiendo entre sus brazos y él tratando de recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación, considerando que hasta hacía un par de horas se creía heterosexual.

 _—¡¿Eres gay?!_

 _—Emmm… creo que… sí… tal vez…_

Bobby trataba de recuperar algo más que fragmentos de su memoria de la noche anterior, pero no estaba seguro.

 _—¡No puedes solo marcar mi cuello y guardar el secreto, Iceman!_

 _—¡No guardé ningún secreto! No es mi culpa que olvidaras eso… ¡además tú quisiste que lo hiciera!_

Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo ante los retazos. Era vergonzoso salir del armario con tu mejor amigo, si luego terminabas en la misma cama que él. Dios, esperaba no haber arruinado su amistad.

 _—¡No vuelvas a hablarme!_

 _—¡Pero John, tú eres gay!_

Nunca vio a John tan dolido. Había creído tontamente que el problema era ser homosexual, hasta que el castaño estalló aún más enfadado:

 _—¡Pudiste decírmelo antes! ¡Todo habría sido diferente, por dios, Bobby!_

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _—¡Te amo, maldito idiota de clóset!_

No era justo para ninguno de los dos. Ni para John guardarse esos sentimientos, ni para Bobby pasar por todo el dolor que enfrentarse a lo que era, representaba.

Un gemido bajito y el removerse de John, hizo que Bobby se sintiera aterrado nuevamente.

Los bonitos ojos grises lo miraban con una sonrisa. Había algo triste en él y no pasaba desapercibido para el criogénico.

—¿Te arrepentiste de esto? —cuestionó John con gesto serio, pero tranquilo—. Puedo tomar todos mis libros y salir del departamento.

Bobby no creía posible que pudiera sentirse más asustado, pero lo estaba sintiendo.

—¡No! —soltó rápidamente—. Tú… ¿quieres irte? —preguntó en cambio. La idea era dolorosa, pero existía la posibilidad de que John se arrepintiera de lo que ocurrió.

Pero el pirómano se rió.

—Iceman, soporté tu calculadora de mierda tirada en todos lados, por varios meses… juro que eso es suficiente muestra de amor —dijo aún firme, sin dejar la sonrisa. El otro respondió en espejo, haciendo que el más pequeño se volviera a acurrucar a su lado—. Oye ¿recuerdas lo que me respondiste anoche? —preguntó, cuando el rubio acariciaba su espalda, de manera perezosa.

—Emmm… —dudó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas nuevamente y no se sintió capaz de repetir la frase—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—No importa —le aseguró, luego de reírse burlón—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Bobby se sintió agradecido por el gesto.

 _—¡Tal vez yo también te amo, pero eres un idiota arrogante que nunca me dio seguridad como para confiarte ese hecho!_

Era vergonzoso que terminaran besándose apasionadamente contra la nevera que hizo sucumbir su anterior noviazgo, luego de esa frase tan tonta.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _¿Muy estúpido? Lo siento. Me parecía gracioso en su momento XD_

 _Pueden dejar comentarios o lo que sea._

 _Un abrazo. Be free, be happy._


End file.
